


i wanna see you with your head wide open

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Child Murder, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Music, Kinda?, Mild Gore, Murder, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), except that mf is dead, for the sake of the tags, he isnt coming back from this one, im adding it anyway, its really about dream but like, technically, yeah it’s getting fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: in which i take song lyrics a bit too literally. title is from this december by ricky montgomery.mild blood and gore warning for this one, it isn’t too detailed but it is VERY present so please be cautiousthis was all written on my phone at 11 pm so do not expect my most quality work, there will be dumb fucking typos. i’m vv tired rn
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	i wanna see you with your head wide open

dream takes in the sight of the body on the ground as a feeling of numbness seeps into him. thick red blood coats the netheite axe that he grips tightly. his arm is similarly covered in the liquid, as well as his mask. the red stands out starkly against white porcelain.

he didn’t mean to do this. it wasn’t his intention. tommy had been getting too defiant, he needed to be reminded of who’s in charge. dream didn’t _want_ to kill him. his intention was only to rough him up a bit, intimidate him. he hadn’t expected the kid to fight back.

he hadn’t expected to put his _axe_ through _tommy’s skull_.

slowly, dream kneels beside tommy’s body. he sets his axe on the grass, and the blood smears from his blade. he pays it no mind. his attention is solely on tommy’s body, staring intently at his head. blood is coating his forehead, sluggish trails of red still making their way down his face. 

the majority of the blood is in his hair though, light blonde stained an ugly copper from the sheer amount there. on the top of his head is a deep groove left from dream’s axe, and it takes everything in his power not to vomit as he looks at it. he can see the inside of tommy’s _skull_ , out and open in a way it should never be.

a deep, stuttering breath leaves dream as he runs a trembling hand through tommy’s hair, taking his mask off before leaning down and placing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. a display of platonic affection he doesn’t deserve to give, that he hasn’t deserved to give in a _long_ time. there's blood in his mouth. the metallic taste is overwhelming. 

he wonders why things had to end up like this. how they got to this point. tommy used to be like a little brother to him, and now dream has killed him. taken his last life as if it meant nothing at all. 

dream knows this is his fault. he did this. he’s the reason tommy was exiled, he’s the one who gaslit and abused tommy through his exile. he’s the one who felt threated when tommy fought back. but he didn’t want to kill him, he really didn’t. he isn’t sure if anybody else will believe him. he isn’t even entirely sure he believes himself.

another sigh leaves him. he pulls his hand away from tommy’s hair, grabbing his mask and putting it back on. the blood from his hands transfers to the porcelain. he’ll never be able to wash it off.

carefully, he brings his arms under tommy’s limp body, one arm under his knees and the other his chest. he lifts the boy up, holding him close to his chest. the feeling of warm blood _(tommy’s blood)_ seeping into the front of his hoodie is one he won’t forget.

he didn’t want to kill tommy. it’s a mantra he repeats to himself as he carries the boy. he didn’t want to kill him. he didn’t want to kill him. he didn’t want to kill him.

_~~(it’s a lie it’s a lie he wanted to kill tommy he knew what he was doing when he’d swung the axe it’s a lie this was always the plan from the beginning he was always going to kill tommy it’s a lie-)~~ _

dreams sheds no tears over the death of the boy. he doesn’t deserve to. _~~(he didn’t want to anyway)~~_

**Author's Note:**

> idk if dream comes across as sympathetic or not but honestly i think it’s up for interpretation. i tried to make it sort of ambiguous but uh yeah.
> 
> twt is @stiniky


End file.
